


Sandy Shores and Lilly Pads

by Dead_Account1000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Eventual Relationships, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haven't Decided the Ship Yet, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Account1000/pseuds/Dead_Account1000
Summary: Blue is a lone dragon, having lost not only her mate but also her last clutch as well.Heartbroken and depressed, she takes to traveling around her territory where she finds one of the greatest things that could've happened to her.





	Sandy Shores and Lilly Pads

**Author's Note:**

> So. This story starts out pretty graphic. I don't plan on their being a lot of that kind of stuff in future chapters but hey. It's a dark/fluffy fic that I came up with.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Blue had discovered the abandoned egg on her shores, she did not know what to do. She had only been exploring her territory, trying to take her mind off her now dead clutch. She had taken their bodies and shells outside of her home, mourning over them as she slowly burned them to ash. She would not let any predator or scavengers feed on her babies, not when they weren't even given a chance to live. Her mate had been killed beforehand, leaving her alone to defend herself and her clutch.

This was why it made her a perfect target for a rogue male to come in and kill them. It wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't  common either. Mateless dragons would sometimes kill one half of a pair and try to forcibly mate with the dragon that remained, bonding themselves to the distressed male or female that was left alive. These dragons would sometimes commit suicide to escape their new mates.

She’d not traveled far, keeping her cave in sight as she hunted. It was during the time she captured her prey that she knew something was wrong. Abandoning her fresh kill, she flew back home with the feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. As she shot into the cave, the site that greeted her was heartbreaking. There, in the middle of her cave where her precious eggs were, was another dragon. The male was blocking her view, but she knew what was waiting on the other side. As the rogue turned, a look of hungry satisfaction on his face as he revealed to Blue her broken eggs, a dozen small bodies littering the warm hatching sands near the middle of the cave. Blood decorated the hatchlings limp forms, underdeveloped throats and stomachs slit to ensure they were dead.

Blue doesn't remember much after that.

When she came back to awareness, she was outside her home on a moderate ledge a few hundred feet below the entrance of her cave. The once smooth, rocky area was now covered with blood and bits and pieces of what remained of the rogue male. She herself had sustained injuries, but they would heal with time. She left what remained there, easy pickings for the smaller predators in the area to feast off of. She made her way back inside, curling her body around her children. She nudged each of them with her muzzle, hoping against hope at least one was still alive.

She received no response.

It took almost a week for her to stop her heartbroken screams of anguish and loss. Almost a week for her to finally move her little ones out of the cave to burn, their now rotting flesh disappearing under their mother's flame.

She continued to cry long after the last flame flickered out on what remained of her last clutch.

Blue had needed an escape after cleaning up her home, and so she set to really explore her territory. She had move here for her mate’s sake, the bigger black and gold dragon coaxing her to come home with him instead of staying where she was. She saw his point, but had wanted to make sure this male was serious about her.

Black had proved her wrong in so many ways. Not only had he been sincere in his love for her, but had proved time and time again that he was hers. Providing food and shelter, along with small, frivolous things that glittered no matter what kind of light was present. Blue wasn't big on displays of treasure and shiny items, looking more into what a potential mate had to offer besides such trifle things.

Black had been her perfect mate.

And when another female had killed him right after mating season out of jealously, Blue had retaliated in the same way as she just did for her clutch. But now the last thing she had of her deceased mate…

...was gone.

Shaking herself out of heartbreaking memories, Blue decided to focus on the small egg before her. She had landed gently a few dozen feet away from it, not wanting to disturb it if it was placed there intentionally. As she approached she looked around, trying to locate the eggs mother. Looking out to sea, Blue sees a devastating sight.

There, floating in the water surrounded by a cloud of blood and torn limbs, was a dragon. Based on the colorings of the now drifting figure, this egg belonged to them. Long limbs were outstretched and twisted, a couple detached from the body. Wings torn into shreds, body littered with abrasions and injuries. As Blue approached the prone figure, gliding through the water effortlessly until she was a few feet away from the body. The other dragon, that Blue could now tell was female, was face first in the water, dark masses floating just beneath the surface and partially obscured by the thick blood in the water. Blue almost gagged at the smell of rotting flesh, the exposed parts of the carcass starting to rot and decay in the boiling sun. Turning around, Blue quickly made her way back to shore.

As soon as she made it there, she rushed over to the egg, slowing down as she drew nearer. Coming the a stop, she crouched down near the small speckled creation and hesitantly placed her muzzle against the smooth shell. At first she didn't feel anything, no telltale sign of life within. She stayed there for a few more seconds, feeling her slight hope dwindle. It was as she was preparing to pull away that she felt something. It was weak and faint, but as she pressed her snout against the shell again, she could feel it.

A heartbeat.


End file.
